User blog:Ricizubi/After the conquering of the Grand Line, stories of the Straw-hats Part 2 Zoro
9 years have passed since the Grand Line was conquered a second time and the crew sepparated after that, each to follow their own lives and continue their dreams. Zoro gets on pirate ship and goes to sleep All pirates there get angry and they jump at the sleeping Zoro, but he cuts down two of them while sleeping. Pirate captain: What the hell is go-(sees Zoro and two crewmen down bleeding) everybody get away from that guy, he was part of the pirate king's crew and rumors say he's the best swordsman in the world!!!!!! Don't go near him!!! Pirates all amazed: WHAAAAT??!?! Captain: I heard a rumor that he just wanders on the Grand Line on every ship he gets on, but he won't hurt you or kill you so just leave him alone. Zoro wakes up: Mornin already? (looks at the pirates) hey you got some sake? I'm pretty thirsty.... Pirate: Right away (he brings a barrel) Zoro starts drinking and after 5 minutes he empties the barrel and throws it away. The crew continue doing what they were doing before and a cabin-boy tries to kill Zoro. Zoro breaks his sword and says: Kid, you're too young to die, you should just go and play or something The kid named Fredrick falls on his butt, very scared and shocked almost fainting, but then he recovers and says: What do you mean playa round?!?! I can't do that, I want to become a great swordsman, maybe even the best. Fredrick lays down beside Zoro: Is it true you were part of the Pirate King's crew? Zoro: You're annoying, lemme sleep(he says with closed eyes) Fredrick: I heard you are the strongest swordsman in the world, is that true? Zoro: It is, now let me sleep! Fredrick: Can you tell me a story first?!?!(he looks in my imagination like Jiro, maybe because he's a pirate, but that's how I imagine him) Zoro: If I tell you a story, will you let me sleep!?!??(he looks angry) Freadrick smiles and says yeah Zoro: Then I will tell you a story, but only 1! He begins to tell his story: Now...which should I tell...ah yeah... so about 10 years ago, I dunno for sure, our ship got onto an island, a large island, the sand from the beach was very white, but somewhat yellow. The trees were normal and the wind was very strong. We noticed many large vessels at a nearby point with dragons on their crests and pirate flags on them. Then I fell asleep and was woken up by a perverted-cook, I got mad at him and wanted to kill him right on the spot, but our navigator stopped us and said that it wasn't the time. I noticed that the ship was surrounded by horde of 339 men, all pirates, with large shields, leather and mail armor and large swords, axes and hammers, many of them seemed pretty strong. The captain already started to have fun, he said they were awesome-looking and wanted one on his crew, but they all said they didn't want to. They all started to attack. In the right Luffy took out 54 of them and I went in with a demon cutting technique and defeated 43 more, one of them attacked me from behind with a broad-axe and tried to surprise me from behind, his footing was weak, his power was low and he took a very bad position for offence so I immediately blocked and countered slashing him along with 13 more. A big warrior appeared from behind trying to hit me, his power was impressive, but not nearly enough to push so I just send him flying. The cook beated around 52 of them and the enemies realized who we were and started to retreat. We headed into the village that was up ahead and found a large area that was like from a battle, some men were lying down, some wounded some dead and we asked around the village and we learned the story of the kingdom(after 1 hour of details and going to the palace, talking to the king, talking to guards then going to the neighboring island and defeating the enemies they met earlier and the king of that island Zoro notices that the entire crew and Fredrick, all fell asleep) Zoro: Was i really that boring?!!?...Well whatever (and he falls asleep as well, like the others) The ship was heading into a storm Fredrick woke up Fredrick:What happened, I fell asleep and(he notices the storm and everything) what the?!? EVERYBODY, WAKE UP!!! THERE'S A HUGE STORM AHEAD. The entire crew wakes up and see the storm, they panic and some jump off board, the captain tries to steer the ship away but he can't Zoro wakes up from all the commotion: Why are you screaming like that?? What's all this commotion about? Fredrick: WE'RE HEADING INTO A HUGE STORM AND WE CAN'T AVOID IT AND IT'S ALL YOUR TOO LONG AND TOO FILLED-WITH-DETAILS STORIES FAULT!!! Zoro: Jeez(he gets up and goes in front of the ship) Santoryu: Ryu no kage no himei(Scream of the dragon's shadow) (the storm and the sea, everything is cut in half, the waves disperses, the sun reappears and the storm ends) The entire pirate crew watch Zoro shocked and amazed as he heads back to his sleeping-spot and say even more shocked: HE FELL ASLEEP ALREADY?!?!?!? I'm sorry I couldn't make the story of "Making peace in the land of the North" better, because Zoro would describe it way too much, he'd mention every attack(showing how attentive he was) also he didn't tell a story before, but sure would be cold, more describing and would remember everything in case he could understand what he did wrong and train what could be his weak point. So should I tell you the real story of the "Peace on the northern Island" ? Category:Blog posts